User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 13
Here we go, Lucky Chapter 13 “You lost the journal?” Marie blurted, before Rachel could get her to keep her voice down. Walking Bunny sighed and slumped back against his locker. “I swore it was in my backpack last night,” “You sure you checked your entire backpack?” He nodded. “I spent the entire class looking for it.” “So that’s why you weren’t paying attention when Mr. Campbell asked you a question,” Taylor said. “Well...so, now what do we do?” “We still have our plan for tonight,” Rachel pointed out. “Even without the journal, we can still continue searching for clues.” Theresa was taking books out of her locker nearby; She overheard what Rachel said, and decided to listen in. “True, true,” Walking Bunny sighed. “But I feel like there was more in that journal, information we’re missing.” Corrin shrugged. “It might just be in your room or something. Don’t worry, we’ll find it. Come on, we better get to Math. We’ll talk about this later.” When Sibuna disappeared Theresa texted Sophie and Liz. Those five have some sort of plan...do we find out what it is? A few seconds later, Liz texted back. Yes. ------ After school, Sibuna met up in Rachel and Marie’s room. Little did they know that Liz was stationed outside the door listening and preparing to take notes. “So, Dan, did you check your room?” Walking Bunny nodded with a sigh. “Yes. It’s not there.” “Great,” Marie muttered. “Let’s just hope there are more clues somewhere else.” “So, our plan. Should we go over it again?” Taylor nodded and pulled out her notebook, which had the plan written down. “Corrin and I are going to distract Fabian, while Walking Bunny gets into his office and looks for that key.” Liz excitedly wrote everything down. “Meanwhile, Rachel and Marie are going to search in Sekhmet House, by tricking someone to let them into the attic. Right?” “Right, but what if I can’t find the key?” “Then find ''something,” ''Corrin said. “Anything.” “And if they don’t let us into the attic?” “We break in,” Marie smiled. “But they’re our friends, they’ll let us in.” “Okay, but we need to keep in contact somehow. Everyone got their cellphones on them?” They all nodded. “Good...” Walking Bunny stood up. “Let’s do this. Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” ----- Liz ran into her room. “Guys, I know what they’re doing. We have to tell Fabian.” “Right now?” Asked Sophie, putting down her homework. “Right now.” ----- While Walking Bunny waited for Fabian to leave his office, Dan was fulfilling his promise and doing a bit of spying. “Hey dude, what’s up?” “Nothing,” Dan frowned. “Are you sure? Because you look nervous about something.” “I’m fine, I’m just...” “Fabian, we swear, there’s a squirrel in the house,” Corrin said. Walking Bunny took a breath as he saw Fabian following the two girls out of his office. “I have to go do something.” ''My room-mate is a horrible liar, ''Dan thought. The minute his room-mate was up the stairs, Dan went to go follow him. ------ Rachel knocked on the door of Sekhmet house. Ell opened the door. “Hey guys!” She said. “What’s up?” “This may sound weird, but...Fabian sent us to, uh...get something from your attic.” Marie told her. Ell frowned. “Our...Our attic?” “Yes.” “Well, what does he need? I can get our housemother to-“ “No, its okay, we can get it ourselves if you just let us up there.” The girls entered the house. “I’m going to have to ask permission,” “Well, Fabian...he wrote a note.” Rachel said, pulling a piece of paper out her bag and handing it to her friend. Ell looked it over. “This looks like Corrin’s handwriting.” “Well it’s not...” She tossed the note to the side. “Guys, what’s really going on?” They shared a glance. “It’s a secret.” “Goodbye,” “No!” Marie stopped her from opening the door again. “No, please, we just really need to get into your attic. We won’t do anything bad up there, we promise. Just help us out. Please?” “Can I go into the attic in Horus House one day then?” “Yeah, one day, sure.” Rachel said quickly. “We just need to-“ Ell smiled. “Follow me.” ------ “I swore there was a squirrel-“ “Girls, please, we checked the whole house, there’s no-“ Fabian sighed when Liz, Theresa and Sophie ran over. “Yes?” “Can we talk to you?” He smiled a little. “Of course.” Turning back to Corrin and Taylor, he said, “Alright, just keep looking, I’ll help you in a second.” The girls left. “Now...you three. What is it?” “First, we’ll help you.” Fabian relaxed and grinned. “Good.” “Also, we have some information.” They told him everything they knew and he frowned. “So Dan is in my office? Yeah, I assumed those two were trying to distract me. But I have the key so he won’t be finding anything. Marie and Rachel, though...Come on, you three, we have to get to Sekhmet House.” Category:Blog posts